


降临

by 70053wx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Open Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: 我可以继续为你做手术，但是我不会再为你买早餐了。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 2





	降临

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/gifts).



“天杀的！他们那些干指挥的都是一群疯子吗？就算把他们锁在地面上都能搞出这种事？”  
麦考伊大步流星地走过绵长的走廊，嘴里的抱怨也没多温柔，还时不时嘟囔一句“这什么鬼东西”，他刚刚从企业号上下来，制服都还没来得及换，而袖子都是直接捋到手肘的，显然之前他还在企业号上有其他事要忙，是临时接到通知后才匆忙传送过来的。  
而作为手术助理的实习生乔恩不得不加快了步伐才保证自己能勉强跟上，分明他还要比这位主刀高上两英寸呢，但这一点都不妨碍他在看到这位CMO那铁青的脸色后，极为听话地选择了闭嘴，缩了缩脖子，决定不到万不得已的时候绝对不轻易开口，然后颇为乖巧地跟着这位面色不佳却格外年轻的企业号CMO走进了手术室。  
理论上，今天这台手术本身一个人主刀也是够的，医学自从进了二十三世纪后，机器人的医疗参与度提高，致使一个人操刀手术也不算什么大事。  
但是乔恩还是站在这了，就是因为很多事上，理论是理论，但是实际操作的时候确实是另外一码事。  
尤其是今天的这个病人……  
想到这，乔恩都想给自己点一支蜡烛，虽然进了二十三世纪后大部分封建迷信都已经被破除的差不多了，但是哪个能活着从舰队学院毕业的学生不信点玄学呢？毕竟没有点玄学给人信心，大部分学生连面对期末那张比薛定谔还玄学的卷子的胆量都没有。  
只是现在乔恩觉得自己面对的是比期末那张神秘莫测的卷子还要麻烦的存在，尽管舰队学院的医学院一向以“没有重点”而闻名全校，但是这并不代表在面对一个细节稍微没处理好就可能有海量并发症的患者的时候他就能有信心了。  
尤其是这位患者还有着高的能把他这种小实习生吓出心脏病的头衔。  
“该死的，怎么一个普通的地面模拟都能搞成这样，他是非要把操纵杆横插进脑子里才能模拟飞行吗？”在接受完消菌之后，两人走入手术室，乔恩没有忽略麦考伊在看见那病人的一瞬间，面上一闪而过的僵硬，随后这位企业号的CMO以一个更为愤懑的语气开口抱怨。  
“下回就该摁着这群指挥系的在毕业之前先去医学院学上个一两年！好保证他们能自己给自己动刀子，又或者让他们搞清楚到底哪里受伤能避开自己的要害，而不是两眼一闭，撒手不管，然后把难题丢给我们这些可怜人，对吧——乔恩？我看你的名牌上写的是乔恩。”  
“是的，麦考伊先生，我叫乔恩.纳奇——您喊我乔恩就好。”  
当这位企业号CMO用那双榛子绿的眼睛看来的时候，乔恩不知道自己是第几次下意识地缩了一下脖子，然后马上应和性地开始点头。  
尽管麦考伊并没有他原本想的那么吓人，目光也并没有那么凶狠，甚至看过来的时候还挺温柔的，以至于他多少都有那么一点怦然心动的感觉，但是这并不妨碍乔恩只想降低自己的存在感，最好是马上让自己变成隐形人，或者更直接的，让他不要再在这呆着，而是能跑多远算多远。  
毕竟能和两个传奇人物同台，尽管是一个是躺在病床上的，而且还要做一场很有可能会进教科书的手术，这绝对算是某种福分了，只是这种福分乔恩觉得自己消受不起，他又不常去酒吧喝酒，这种可以用来吹水的资历他不想要。  
哪怕这能写上简历，他也不想要，他可不想被自家上面那些已经不会用正常眼神看人的院长盯上。  
“好，乔恩，那我们开始吧。”  
麦考伊点了点头，神情有些疲倦，他双手搭上手术台，对乔恩做了一个示意，而乔恩也极识眼色地走上助理位，将仪器递给麦考伊。  
是的，这也就是为什么这场手术一定要配置一个助理，就是因为它必须全部由手操。  
而这样的级别的全手操的手术，在这家舰队医院近三年的记录里也只有麦考伊一个人做过。  
而对象一直都是同一个。

派克醒来的时候，可没想自己会面对这样的光景。  
加护病房他已经不是第一次来了，舰队总部医院的加护病房能看见海上夕阳这件事他也不是第一次才知道，更甚者，是的，他知道这是一个极为出名的观海上夕阳的观景点，只是在医院看夕阳多少让人觉得光景不好，但是他刚刚睁开眼，只看见自己面前的天花板被窗外的夕阳涂成殷红，他下意识偏过头去——这回脊柱倒是运转正常，连平日里常有的“咔吧”声都没有——就正对上窗外红霞漫天，波光粼粼，令派克花了好几秒才反应过来他并没有因此去了极乐世界，也不是还在做梦。  
只是他花了更长的时间去反应自己为什么在这——他许久都没有离开地面，派克自己都想不到还有什么能把他送来总部医院的事，除非是他那根曾经被切开的脊柱出了什么问题……  
花了几分钟后，他只想起来自己在失去意识之前的最后一点记忆是他横过身体，似乎替什么人挡住了什么东西，只是到底是谁，又挡住的是什么……他记不清了，记忆里只剩下一些模糊的光影，金红交错，不知道这会不会被算作逆行记忆障碍。  
然后，他扭过头去，想好好看看这加护病房里是什么情况的时候，却在扭过头后的第一眼就看见了麦考伊。  
直觉性地。  
那藏身于廊柱阴影之中的医生事实上很难在第一眼的时候看见，只是这其中像是有什么魔力一样，这被麦考伊亲手安上的造物总是惯于去寻找对方，这已经不是第一次了，派克还记得上一次他在人群里找麦考伊的时候也是这样——他的眼睛总能先于他的意识找到他的医生。  
“你在这多久了？“  
派克刚一开口，就只觉得喉头干哑，像是有砂石在其中来回磨砺，随着发声，肌肉被牵扯，发出撕裂般的疼痛。  
他探出手，摸到床头的病人瓶装水，将上面的薄膜轻轻戳开后给自己赶紧灌了几口，反正他的医生在这，他就算呛到了也没事。  
不过这回使用四肢的感受都很好，看来他不用面对那烦死人的复健了。  
”我算着麻醉失效的时间过来的。“  
麦考伊站起身，但是他并没有从他藏身的阴影里走出来，而是站在那，看向派克。  
由于距离缘故，麦考伊的声音颇有些不真实。  
“这是我第七次救你了。”麦考伊的声音很轻，在这份距离下变得更加轻飘飘的，风一吹就能卷走他的语音，只是在这只有沉闷的空调的“嗡嗡”声，“第七次把你从濒死的边缘拉回来……这一次我终于换掉了最后一个曾经属于你自己的内脏——你的心脏。“  
”麻烦你了，麦考伊。“  
派克将嘴里的水咽下，冲掉嘴里那股因为药物而带来的极淡的苦味。  
“虽说我知道人的记忆和灵魂，我也不知道有没有这玩意，并不储存在器官和骨骼里，但是作为替换掉克里斯托弗号最后一块木板的工匠，我还是担心过，醒来之后的你会不会不再是我认识的那个人“麦考伊少有的，说话声音极平稳，连埋怨的语气都没有，平稳得就像是在对着教科书照本宣科，只是他说的话全然不是这般，”哦，我忘了，现在担心已经晚了，毕竟从替换龙骨来算，那大概在我第五次救你的时候就该担心了 。“  
派克在犹豫了片刻后，决定还是配合麦考伊干巴巴地笑了几声，在笑话关乎己身的时候派克多半都没法真心笑出来，只是显然现在对方缺个极为配合的听众。  
所以他在配合地奉上罐头笑声后，就用自己的手指攥着水瓶，等着对方继续——  
——毕竟照他的经验来看，麦考伊刚开完玩笑，多半是话还没说完。  
“……我还是觉得这很不真实，克里斯。”  
不知道在沉默了多久之后，这藏身在阴影里的医生走了出来，步履缓慢。而他在派克的病床前站定的一瞬间，就长长地叹出一口气。  
“这就像是无休止的循环，恶性的，只要你还在相信我的医术你就会把更难的难题留给我——直到我解决不了它的时候，你就再也回不来了。  
“莱欧，我这次是……”  
派克想要辩解，然而他现在的脑子就是一团浆糊，字面意思上的，连他自己都不知道自己为什么躺在这，毕竟上回无论是尼禄的还是可汗的教训对他来说已经足够多了，他发誓，他绝对没有刻意把自己塞进医院的习惯。  
“我知道。”  
然而这有着榛绿色眸子的医生只是点了点头，神情倦怠，像是身上大半的生气都被讨走了。  
“模拟训练仪器突发短路，模拟屏过载，致使金属元件直接爆裂——你替学员挡了一下，我知道，就算我是我在那大概也会和你做一样的举措，只是……”  
麦考伊深吸了一口气，垂着眼，因为逆光的缘故，派克不怎么能看清对方的眼神。  
“我知道你不是有心，但是你永远能留最难的难题给我，这一次是爆裂的元件沾着半融化的金液，像是一枚弹片，从你的心脏和脊柱的边缘擦过去，为此你断了两根肋骨，还失去了大半的肺静脉，而且因为位置缘故，必须全程要手动手术。”说到这麦考伊倒是露出了自他见到派克后的第一个笑，“因为尼禄那次，你的脊柱禁不起折腾，怕是连预加的修补仪器的重量都承担不起，所以必须要我全手操手术。”  
“谢谢你又救了我一次，莱欧，麻烦你了。”  
派克有些心虚，他少有地不知道该怎么跟麦考伊说这些，甚至说，他忽然觉得面对麦考伊他没有什么再可以说的了，所有言语都塞在他的咽喉里，嘟囊囊的，像是那才被他勉强咽下去的苦味一样，并没有真地消失。  
它们又涌了上来，这次甚至挤得派克都觉得自己的鼻腔里全是苦味，但是他仍旧不能把他们吐出。  
比如他并不能说他这次真地是因为自己的职责也全然想不到那元件的角度会那么刁钻，他也说不出他并不想以这样方式见到对方如果可以他只希望自己和麦考伊见面是在一家预订好的餐厅，有足够的波本和肉类让他们来叙叙旧。  
而同样，他也不能说出他想他了。  
自可汗那件事之后，他至少有一年多都没有见到麦考伊了，而他也猜得出来，这一次能见面还算是因为企业号要为五年计划做最后的补给，麦考伊能传送过来帮他做手术，他才能见到对方。  
当然，还要多亏他正好在这时候受了伤，派克在心底叹息，不然以可汗事件之后麦考伊对他那个避之不及的态度，他连以还人情为理由去见对方一面都做不到。  
只是派克全然不希望是这样的场合，不过在麦考伊他已经太多次尊严扫地了，这不过是又一次而已。  
而且看现状，他别想再把自己的尊严找回来了  
“……说实话，我也不知道该怎么见你。”  
麦考伊像是明白他心里在想什么，面上露出一个颇为凄惨的笑。  
“坐下吧，莱欧。”派克将水放回到到一边的小台上，然后用那只手指了指放在柜子下的凳子，“我觉得自从可汗的事情之后，我们都需要好好谈谈。或者说我们当时就该好好谈谈这个的。“  
然而麦考伊摇了摇头，显然是不想多留。  
“我也不知道我能跟你谈什么，克里斯，你看，我大概违背了几千条星联条例还有几百条医学誓言来救你，然而在真地救了你之后我又不知道我到底救回的是谁——我到现在都感觉不真实，你已经死了，我签的字，但是你又回来了，还是由我签的字——”  
“——那我算什么呢？克里斯？神吗？操纵生命玩弄死亡？分明我只是个医生而已，我不是神，可是我现在说这话有说服力吗？”  
“我从未觉得你是神！莱欧！你只是个普通人，你做出这个选择就是因为你不过是个……”  
“我自己都没法相信自己，克里斯。”麦考伊以一种极为斩钉截铁的态度中断了派克的话语，“我自己都不信我没在玩弄神的权能——为什么我救了你？一个已经被我判定死去的人？那我为什么我没有救其他的人？被我签字确定死亡的人何其多，为什么我没有救他们？却只救了你？”  
“因为你确实只是普通人，莱欧。”派克将音调放缓，他的嗓子还没有完全的恢复，以至于没法拿出往日哄人用的那种特有轻柔语调，但现在他也顾不上那么多了，“正因为你是普通人你才有所偏爱，而有所偏爱才让你选择救了我，而不是救了别人。”  
“而正是这样我没法见你，克里斯。”麦考伊低声地说着，“正因为我爱你，我才没法来见你——我该是个何等面目？我已经在你的性命里当过一次神了，我不想再来第二次了。”  
“莱欧……”  
派克已经可以预见麦考伊要说出什么，他开口，以一种近乎乞求的声音说到。  
“你看。”麦考伊却在这时发出一声极凄厉，却又短促的笑声，“我不知道你还是不是你，但是我至少知道我已经不是当初的那个我了，时过境迁，我们哪还有什么谈谈的余地呢？”  
“所以，克里斯，尽管我希望这是我最后一次救你，但是我还是要说，我唯一的愿望就是你活着，不管是哪个‘你’都可以。”  
他着重重音，咬在那个“你”的上面。  
而这时的派克只想伸出手，捂住麦考伊之后的话——他一个字都不想听了，但是这个距离只够他伸出手，拽住麦考伊的衣角。  
然而麦考伊以一种极为轻柔又决绝地动作将那个衣角从派克的手上拽出。  
“不！”他厉声喊道。“莱欧！”  
派克有满脑子的话想要说，天杀的，转瞬间他想过各种劝麦考伊留下的可能，然而想过之后，他却发现自己没法从其中挑出一条能留下麦考伊的。  
因为他已经无力再向麦考伊证明自己还是自己。  
就像这双已经受它的造物主影响的太多的眼睛一样，派克不知道自己是不是已经变得和这双眼睛一样了。  
而麦考伊只是理了理自己的衣服，将之前那因为久坐而显得有些皱巴巴的外套理得稍微整齐了一些，然后他站直身体，像是个军姿，也没有看派克，只是以极轻的声音说到：  
“如果日后你还受伤了，我在，便是我救你，我不在，我也会找人来救你，但是除此之外……”  
“……我们不要再见了，克里斯。”  
说罢，他回身，径直从这加护病房里走了出去。  
没有回头。  
======end=========


End file.
